emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7906 (11th August 2017)
Plot At Tug Ghyll, Leyla, David and Tracy try to discuss what to do about Jacob but it descends into an argument between David and Leyla. Leyla calls Jacob downstairs but soon realises he is missing. Frank is excitedly planning for the charity and tries to persuade Megan to let him join her in her room but Megan isn't keen. Jacob has spent the night with Josh in a rough area of Hotten. Jacob's phone doesn't stop ringing as he reluctantly follows Josh towards the Station. Frank reports that his phone is missing, so whilst he's distracted, Charity sneaks Frank's mobile back in his pocket. Finn returns from Nana Barton with the news that new tenants are moving into Wylies Farm. David searches for Jacob. Frank tries to flog the timeshares to the regulars in The Woolpack but Faith states it's too good to be true. Megan doesn't want to rip off any of the neighbours so asks Frank not to sell the time-shares in the pub. Marlon shows interest in the time-share. Finn reports to Emma that a new family will be moving into Wylies. He suggests that Emma joins him when he heads round tomorrow before dropping the keys off but Emma isn't keen. Jacob still hasn't been found and his loved ones don't know where to look. Leyla decides to call the police. Frank continues his sales patter to those in the pub as Megan awkwardly watches on. Megan is less than pleased when Charity seems to be encouraging Frank to sell to her regulars. Jacob and Josh make it to the train station and plan to jump onto another train. Jacob receives a text from Leyla pleading for him to return home. He can't stand putting his family through his and tries to persuade Josh to join him in returning home. Megan rips into Charity for potentially letting Marlon buy into the scam but Charity isn't fazed by the prospect of ripping off her cousin. When she can see Megan is wavering, Charity produces her phone and shows Megan the dirty texts 'Frank' sent her. Jacob returns as his loved ones are talking to a Police Officer. Jacob explains that he overheard Leyla and Vanessa last night so he ran as he was scared at the thought of going to prison. Leyla and David begs Jacob to do the right thing and tell the police the truth. Megan is furious after reading Charity's texts from 'Frank' and decides to plough ahead with the plan to set Frank up. David manages to persuade Jacob to tell the police the truth and they agrees to go to the police station tomorrow. Ross fills Finn in on what's happened between Emma and Laurel whilst he's been away. Ross' suspicions about Emma are growing and he asks Finn he wonders what went on in James' final days as their mum didn't want anyone at the farm. Leyla declares Pete is the best and most trustworthy man she's ever met. Marlon and Pearl are keen on the timeshares. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Marlon Dingle *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Police Officer - Joel Stockhill Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Church Lane *Unknown street *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Unknown station *Farrers Barn - Back garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes